Reno's Beginning
by AyaKagami
Summary: What was life like before Reno became the cool bad boy of the TURKS? I'm not good at summaries however please read. Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy Romance Don't like don't read! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

Tseng stared at his watch and wondered how much longer these TURK interviews were going to last. He looked at his superiors and wondered what his place was in the interviewing process. He was nothing more than the field captain and he knew he had no official say so in matters that involved recruitment.

All of a sudden a young man walked in with the sloppiest appearance possible and took a seat. He had a goofy grin and bright bluish-green eyes. He had the reddest hair that Tseng had ever seen. It was in a sloppy ponytail. It seemed as if he was looking at a red rose in full bloom. If Tseng didn't know any better he would have thought the kid was a girl. He gave Verdot a nod and handed him his profile. It said that he was fifteen but just looking at him you couldn't tell he was.

Looking at the young man's profile, Verdot, the director began asking him a series of questions.

"So tell me, son, what's your name?"

He stated simply, "Reno."

"Well Reno, it appears that you have an interest in becoming part of the Shinra's Department of Administrative Research?"

He simply smiled at him. "You can drop 'the formalities and pretences' as an old man back home said. I know what the department specializes in. You're the Shinra's bodyguards that are also the pro hitmen. You guys handle everything from assassinations to kidnappings to shut people up. I also heard that it's so damn hard to get into that you'd have to be recommended by an official in order to be considered for this unit. Add to the fact that you can be trained in almost anything. And a nice plus to the job is pay is good."

Verdot simply stared at him. Tseng thought to himself, '_so let me get this straight. This kid knows what the TURKS really are and what we really do. He also knows the procedure for getting in. However he came in here hoping to get the job with that kind of attitude and cockiness? I swear, young people these days.' _By the looks of things, everyone else was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

Reno however, had a smirk on his face and felt rather confident about becoming part of the TURKS. "I understand that my knowledge of the TURKS is vast and probably correct based on your faces but know this, I do want this job. I hate to tell you this but I'm not quite cut out to be one of those SOLDIER boys."

Hojo intervened, "Naturally, you look like a weak boy. How old are you, sonny?"

Reno's eyes became dark as they shifted in Hojo's direction and simply stated, "Are you in charge? If the man wants to know my age he'll ask me. I wonder if people here know when to ask questions and when not to, right old man Hojo?" His eyes then shifted back to Verdot and Tseng. President Shinra got up and applauded Reno. He walked up to him and extended his hand. He liked the boy's attitude. As Reno shook his hand in return he shared his thoughts with him.

"I love a kid with spunk and a good set of balls. I see you going somewhere in this company. So here's what I'll do. I have a simple task for you, my boy. If you complete it then I'll make an exception and let you aboard without having to take the TURKS exam and go through the usual process. However, fail and I'll have you interrogated and killed. Understand?"

His eyes were serious and he was clearly trying to scare Reno out of taking the assignment. Reno was happy as a lamb instead showing signs of joy. Why let fear be the dictator of your fate? He nodded and said, "Name your task man." President Shinra looked at him and then at Verdot and Tseng. "Make sure he is watched over. It's not everyday that we get candidates with enough confidence and fearless determination to become a TURK. I like kids with spunk." They nodded and got up to receive Reno's assignment as a team. It was not only a solo mission for Reno but also a standard TURKS mission. The president returned his attention to Reno before continuing.

"As Verdot and Tseng know, I have a son. A good for nothing but he's still a son. And he is the heir and vice president of this company. He recently left on a four day business trip and is currently at Junon waiting to return here by helicopter. Reno, you are going to serve as his bodyguard. Why you ask? Every TURK is trained to do one main task and that's to protect the administrative staff here at Shinra. Above all other jobs they have, that is the most crucial. Now my son, Rufus, is a spoiled brat so you'll have to win his trust over. He's a bit of a pain. If he says anything negative to me upon his return, then you know what'll happen to you. However, completing this task efficiently will result in your arrival into the TURKS. Now get out."

Reno, who was smiling from ear to ear, was overjoyed. In all honesty, he thought he would have to fight someone who was a TURK but maybe that was only part of the exam. Regardless, he was given an amazing opportunity. He was to escort and protect the Vice President of Shinra Electric Company. He couldn't botch this; it was his only chance to prove himself and his worth.

As he left the room with his captain and commander, he wondered if everything was for real. He was giving the chance to be one of the 'Blue Men', as the kids back home called them, drive cool cars and have beers after work. He was being given a chance to live an amazing life. Verdot had to give him a uniform when they returned to the office. There he saw another two TURKS, Legend and his future partner, Rude. They both stared at him. Gun had come in with paperwork that she was attending to. She simply stared at him.

She simply gave Reno a dirty look before making her report to Verdot. He smiled and thanked her for her work and dismissed her. Tseng, who had went to get Reno's clothes, had returned and handed him the uniform. "I take it that you know how to put a suit on?" Reno smiled, "I've practiced how to wear one since I was four." Verdot looked up from the papers and asked, "So how old are you now?" He turned around and replied, "I'm going to be sixteen this year yo."

Tseng dropped the clothes. "You're fifteen? You don't look it and you definitely don't sound like it. On top of that you're the youngest person to try out for the TURKS, ever." Legend laughed. "That means that you're destined for success kid. I'm Legend, I take it old man Shinra has you on a test errand?" Reno nodded. "I hope you pass then, I wouldn't mind having a kid running around the office. You look like you can handle life. I can see the maturity in your eyes. Maybe that's what makes them so beautiful." Gun stared at him and refused to make a comment regarding his last statement. Then again, he was known for statements that came out of left field.

Tseng led Reno to the bathroom so that he could change. Meanwhile, back in the office, Legend and the others spoke with Verdot.

"Sir, I would never doubt old man Shinra's decisions but isn't this kid a little young? He hasn't even turned 16 yet. I think it's out of character for the old man. Was his interview that good?" Legend asked.

Verdot replied, "Well, I guess it was strange. He gave blunt but honest answers. He also had an attitude," Legend's eyebrow went up, "Seriously?" Verdot nodded, "He shut Hojo up with one death glare and a couple of choice words. Add to the fact that he even knew what our department really does. I'd say that he's a well informed for a 15-year-old boy. I was impressed myself."

Rude silently stared at Verdot. "Sir, we don't even know if this kid will succeed. After all, he is going to take care of bodyguard duty with the vice president. He doesn't like our department. Not to mention, every other person who tried, failed."

Verdot smiled, "I think he may be what changes the vice president's outlook on our department in total. Reno is closest in age to young master Rufus." With that he left, leaving the two TURKS to question their new member.

It had been ten whole minutes and Reno still hadn't come out. Tseng stood there wondering what this kid was doing. '_He said he knew how to wear a suit. It doesn't take this long to put it on. Only if it's your first time wearing a suit,' _he thought to himself.Verdot had joined him. He smiled and saluted his commander. Verdot nodded to acknowledge the salute. "So how is our little newbie?" Tseng turned his head. "He's been in there for ten minutes already. He must be having problems putting on the suit." He knocked on the door only to have the door hit him in the face. He grabbed his nose and looked up see Reno all dressed up.

"Oh, sorry yo." Reno said apologetically, rubbing his head. "I didn't see ya there."

Tseng was clutching his nose before looking up replying with a 'you broke my nose.' Reno grinned, knowing that he was joking. After cradling his nose he looked up to see the results that Reno created. He fit the uniform but he sure as hell wasn't dressed in it correctly. '_If you know how to wear a suit the wear it correctly damnit_!' Tseng thought to himself.

Reno had a lot of problems with the uniform. For starters, his shirt wasn't even tucked in. Next his jacket wasn't buttoned and finally, he wasn't wearing his tie. Tseng immediately tried to tend to his mistakes but Reno slapped his hand away. "Sorry man but, I'm not into looking all professional like you guys. I may have a sloppy appearance but don't let that distract you from what my work ethic is like. Besides, you ain't my ma." He pulled out a pair of goggles. He simply placed them on his head before letting out a sigh of relief. He looked at Verdot, who was shocked and smiled. "What'dya say we get this mission on the road yo?" With that they headed to the heliport to go to Junon.


	2. Chapter 2: Spoiled Brat

_**Chapter Two: The Spoiled Brat**_

"Great. The old man sent those damn good for nothing TURKS to escort me back to Midgar. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by morons that are too busy kissing my father's ass. They're so damn useless," the young man said to himself as he stared out a window. He was only about seventeen years old and very handsome. He had hair as golden as the sun and eyes as clear and blue as water. He wore a white suit and trench coat with his hair styled like a super model. His name was Rufus Shinra and he was President Shinra's spoiled little brat of a son.

He continued staring out the window of the Shinra branch when all of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. "Sir, General Sephiroth is here to see you." Rufus simply turned his head and replied, "That's fine. Send him immediately." The man saluted and in came a tall gentleman with flowing silver hair. He stood at six foot three. He had the green eyes, like a cat. SOLDIER eyes, as they were known as. He simply waved his hand and the guard was gone in a flash. It wasn't everyday that you saw the general of the entire Shinra army.

"Sephiroth, it's rare to see you here in the office area, usually you are out doing grunt work with the SOLDIER units. Maybe my father has found a way for you to be at a desk more than in the field? Or perhaps he just wants to see if his little puppet will lose his edge if put indoors more than in the training halls? Well, in any case, what do you want? Come to annoy me? I'd hate to tell you but the TURKS are coming to fill in that role and put me in a foul mood so that I can try to curse my father out when I get back to Midgar. So, what can I help you with?"

Sephiroth just stared at him before finally letting him know that the so-called annoying TURKS were here and that they had a new recruit to introduce to him. Now why was he doing this task? He had no clue; maybe he just wanted to hear Rufus complain about how he hated them and how he thought things were with Sephiroth. For all he knew, Rufus could have been bored and just did it for the hell of it. Which to Seph, sounded about right.

"Oh, well then send in the stupidity squad…I need someone to yell at."

"Yes, sir." Sephiroth replied.

Meanwhile….

"Whoa! This is the first time I've been to this base. It's quite a relic," Reno stated half caringly. "I mean, can't Shinra afford to bring this baby up to speed?"

Tseng just looked at him and then back to Verdot, "Sir? Is it wise to just let him mouth off? We are going to see the vice president and he has a low tolerance level for us." Verdot simply smiled, "Maybe that will be what gets us into the vice president's good graces. This kid doesn't hold his tongue. He speaks his mind and the truth. I like an honest agent." Tseng just sighed, as Sephiroth approached them.

"General Sephiroth," Verdot started, and Tseng saluted. "It's been a long time since I have seen you. I can tell that you continue to be a wonderful help to the Junon base." Sephiroth acknowledged the salute and replied, "I only do as I am commanded to. If they need me here or in Wutai, I will go to wherever Shinra sends me. As for the TURKS, I hear you guys have begun the interview process to the admission process. Any potential candidates?" Verdot smiled, "Why yes, this is Reno. He is the biggest TURK hopeful I have ever seen in all my years."

He pointed to Reno who was zoning out and staring at the airships. He failed to realize that they were talking about him or that he was supposed to salute the general. He simply looked at him and said, "Yo."

"Well, he is something else." Sephiroth replied. "Are you sure he will make it?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you; it's obvious that he knows more than he lets on. Add to the fact that he was the only interviewed person that impressed the president and got a mission in order to join our ranks. I'd say that this young man has potential," Verdot responded confidently. "Well now…" Sephiroth began, "Vice president Shinra will see you guys. Get to his office before he ends up cursing you all out for being late to report in to him." "Thanks Seph," Verdot replied casually.

Back in Rufus' office…

"I just realized that he said that the TURKS have a new recruit. Makes no difference to me because I get to yell at them either way," Rufus said. He was talking to himself again. There were times when he wondered if he should just go see a shrink. He decided against it for the moment because his "punching bags" just walked into the room.

"Took you morons long enough," he stated plainly. "Never fails. I wanted to know if you bastards would come running down but I guess not."

Reno stared at Rufus while he was complaining. 'This is the vice president? He sounds like a five year old spoiled brat that needs a good spankin.' He smiled at the thought and wondered whether or not he should say that one aloud. Rufus saw the smile and walked up to Reno, grabbing him by the jacket, his eyes an extreme dark blue fury.

"Something amusing, boy?" he asked.

Reno yanked himself out of the man's grip and smirked, "Yea, as a matter of fact, there is. I just think it's funny that you are only a year or so older than me and you think that just cuz you got money, you can say whatever the hell you want to yo. I don't know what's worse, working with a group of people that underestimate me because I'm a kid or workin' under some spoiled little brat that acts like a five year old and does more bitchin' than a woman with her period."

By then, Rufus had stopped being upset and realized that he was dealing with someone who finally saw past the attitude and mood swings to see the real him. He looked at Tseng and Verdot giving them a quick glance to the door. "Get out." They both bowed and left. Reno turned on his heel to leave when he felt his collar being pulled on. He turned around to see Rufus smiling a genuine smile, happy as a lamb. "You can stay."

Reno questioned this mentally but smiled back, "I'm Reno. You?" He extended his hand to shake it and Rufus reached out to shake it, "Rufus Shinra. I like you man, you can be of use to me. I can tell that you are not yet a TURK but don't worry; the minute we get to Midgar, I'll change that. I hope you don't mind that."

Reno lit up like a candle in the darkness. "Really? Great boss man, I look forward to it yo." Rufus walked back to his desk and opened a drawer, searching for an item. He frowned and looked back at Reno, "I guess I'll have to give it to you when we get there."

Reno looked at him confused, 'Give me what?'

"Well then, shall we head off?" Rufus questioned calmly.

Reno nodded, "Sure thing yo." They left the office and headed for the heliport.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinra's Newfound Problem

_**Okay, so I've posted up 2 chapters so far and it just dawned on me that I haven't put on a disclaimer or any little things I usually make sure are there. **_**_So firstly, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, that belongs to Square Enix. Secondly, I don't own the characters used in this fan fic, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Third, thanks to Namantos and blueravenchick for their reviews. I can honestly say that means alot to me as a writer and it helps stop the writer's block from happening. So thank yous lots! ^_^ _**

**_Well with out further delay... here's the next chapter!_**

**_P.S. Please review and any ideas that you guys have is appreciated. I like to give the fan what they want._**

_**Chapter Three: Shinra's Newfound Problem**_

Returning to Shinra was not an easy task for Rufus. He dreaded being in his father's presence. It sent shivers up his spine and made him remember the past that he longed to forget. He sat in the helicopter, his eyes closed and his mind wandering.

"_Get up! Now you useless piece of shit!" _

_He felt someone grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him to his feet. He was starting to choke and his head was throbbing in complete pain. His father had thrown him against the wall and he hit his head on the nearby kitchen cabinet. He saw some blood but he couldn't tell if it was his or his father's because he had broken a glass after slamming it on the table._

_He was standing up to see his father's icy cold blue eyes staring at him. He tried to escape the hold that he had on his neck but to no avail. His father's grip was strong. It's true what they say about Arcadian Shinra, you can never escape him or his wrath. _

_It just happened to be even worse for Rufus Shinra because right when he was born, his mother had died. For as long as Rufus could remember, Arcadian has constantly beaten him, slamming him against the nearest walls and punching him mercilessly. All Rufus could do was become a vice president and go on as many of the overseas trips that the company could come up with, just to escape his father for a little while. There was no one that could help him, knowing his conditions meant that you would disappear for it. _

_He tried to be strong but knew that his father would take out his frustrations on him again. So he would wait, until his father grew tired of beating him and leave, however, today happened to be Friday and Arcadian was not one to leave early on Friday nights. So he might end up doing the worst for wear on Rufus, which meant he was doomed. _

"_Look at me when I talk to you," Arcadian sneered, gripping his son's neck more. Rufus flinched and stopped squirming in his father's grip, looking up to see the rage on his face. _

"_What did I tell you?" he continued. "I told you that you were to finish the evaluation of the fifth reactor today and instead you didn't follow my order. Why?"_

"_I was busy finishing the damage report that was done to the seventh plate. You told me that the plate's stability takes priority over the reactors…always," Rufus replied meekly._

"_Well guess what?" Arcadian replied. "Now you are going to deal with the evaluation, first thing tomorrow morning." Rufus' heart dropped, he was going to see his girlfriend first thing in the morning. She was his sweetheart that he tried his hardest to take care of at all times. If he didn't see her tomorrow, he might not ever see her again._

_Arcadian noticed the look of pain in his eyes and slammed him back to the floor before placing a few kicks to his stomach. Rufus struggled to get up but couldn't because his father landed a kick to his ribs, causing him to scream out in pain. He knew that his father had cracked a rib with that kick because he was beginning to taste blood in his mouth._

_He crawled over to the cabinet to try and get up but his father had wrapped his arms around his son's waist and pulled him back. He threw him at the table and laughed coldly before grabbing his son by the ear, slapping him to stay awake. _

"_I'll deal with you later," he growled. "I have better things to do than beat your sorry ass." He punched Rufus in the jaw and let him go, leaving the room. Rufus waited until he heard the door of their condo close before he tried to get up again._

"_I…have to…" he tried to talk but fell unconscious due to the concussion that was on his head._

Rufus woke up and was in a cold sweat. The TURKS and Sephiroth were staring at him with worried and minor horrified looks on their faces. He growled before they decided not to ask if he was ok. Sitting back again he tried to relax but found the past coming back to him in small but very vivid nightmares.

Sephiroth had accompanied them as they returned to the headquarters. As they all sat there, the silence became more and more uncomfortable. Tseng and Verdot looked at each other before passing a glance to the silver general and then to the young vice president. Reno, who sat next to Rufus, found himself taking in the man and all of his features.

He could see that there were some bruises on the back of his neck and he was itching to know how he got them but he knew that it would not bode well for any of them if he did. He remained silent as he watched Rufus begin to tremble very stilly. He reached out his hand placing it on his shoulder causing Rufus to look at him. "It'll be alright," he said very silently. It was as if Reno could see that Rufus was afraid to see his father. He nodded and smiled a weak smile before relaxing, allowing the atmosphere in the chopper to become a calming silence.

"Verdot, we are approaching the Shinra headquarters, we shall begin our descent," the pilot stated calmly. Verdot nodded and replied, "Acknowledged."

The chopper slowed its pace and began to descend, the large corporate conglomerate becoming a closer giant. They landed with a swift motion and the co-pilot opened the door to let the two Turks out first. Rufus was right behind them, followed by Reno and Sephiroth. They walked to the elevator and Sephiroth slid his identification card and selecting the sixty-ninth floor. It was the president's floor, where his office and all the other executive offices were.

The elevator had stopped and all of the men exited. The rest of the Turks were standing in line saluting the vice president and Verdot as they passed by to the president's office. Rufus stopped at the door and took a deep breath. He reached out to open the door and stopped short. He was shaking again, this time he was visibly shaking, and as much as he wanted to stop, he couldn't. Reno noticed his shaking again and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," he began silently. "You may be afraid of him but I think it's better if you try not to show your fear to him. Let him think that you are no longer affected by who he is. You're a man yourself, so show some balls man." Rufus turned to look over his shoulder and nodded, "Thank you Reno." He turned the knob and they made their way in.

President Shinra was sitting at his desk reading some papers when his son walked in accompanied by Sephiroth and all of the TURKS. He smirked at the sight of Reno, who was walking beside the vice president with no fear of the fate that the vice president had chosen for him.

"Well now," he began boldly. "This is quite a sight. The general of my army and all of my TURKS with you Rufus. That makes it seem like they're on your side."

Reno's eyes narrowed as he watched the president get up from his chair and walk towards his son. He had tensed as Rufus had when the man had gotten in his son's face. Taking a deep breath, Rufus replied calmly, "I was escorted by your TURKS. Sephiroth just happened to be with them as they returned. As for the rest of them being here, they must have heard about the new kid to join their ranks." His hand trembled as he spoke but he tried to remain calm. Reno looked at the president before taking a step forward, stepping between both of the Shinras and giving Rufus some breathing room.

"Boy, you are in my way," the president scorned.

"I didn't know you had to breathe your bad breath in someone's face just to make conversation man," Reno replied bluntly all while putting his arms up in a mocking confusion.

At this point, everyone had tensed up. Talking back to the president usually meant that you were a dead man, and every single employee knew that you were to never say no to the president, let alone talk back.

"I mean, you can't tell me that this is how you operate," Reno continued. "I watched you on the television and you didn't get into anyone's face then. So you shouldn't be in his face either."

"Listen here boy," he began furiously. "I won't have you telling me how to talk to my son. You got it?" By now he had grabbed Reno's jacket and was breathing in his face. This however, only meant that the president wanted all hell to break loose. He pulled himself out of the grip and gave the president the best death glare he had, causing the large man to take a few steps back. This only made Reno step towards him.

"Don't test me old man," he said coldly. As he took another step towards the president he continued, "I may seem like the type to fuck around but this "brat" as you labeled him, helped me find something to fight for. I am not going to let you instill fear in him if you want him to be a good leader."

"Reno," Verdot began. "You don't understand your position, you are only a kid and you happen to be yelling at the most powerful man in the world. Step down son."

All the TURKS moved into a formation, surrounding the young man and the two executives. Tseng was moving closer to Reno only to see the kid drop down and spin trip him. Everyone froze as they watched some little kid take the second-in-command and knock him down with no effort. Reno was back at eye level with the president, his eyes with a green tint to them. "When did you get a mako injection?" he asked silently.

Suddenly everyone stood still. Everyone knew that only SOLDIERS were injected with mako and that if you weren't a SOLDIER, then you were using it illegally. Reno stared at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The mako in your eyes," the president replied. "Where'd you get it from?"

"I was never injected with mako," he stated. "I told you that I am not up to being a SOLDIER boy." By now, Rufus had grabbed Reno and spun him around to take a look at his eyes. If anyone knew about mako more than Hojo, it was Rufus Shinra. He could tell you whether or not they were exposed to it or had it injected into their system. He could also tell by looking at the person's eyes, how much was in them. He gazed into Reno's crystal turquoise eyes and took a step back.

"Sir?" Sephiroth questioned calmly. "What is it? Is it that bad?"

Rufus had stared at Reno before stating what he knew…that Reno was injected with mako at a very early age, possibly even before he was born. "Reno, you… you've been exposed to mako at an early age, haven't you?"

This made Reno calm down and step towards the young vice president, "I was told by my mother before she died that my father was an employee of Shinra's labs and that he did inject her with mako when she was pregnant with me. I didn't know how much though. I kinda came here to get the answer. I take it by the look in your eyes that it's a lot of mako, right?"

"Yes," Rufus had stepped towards him and nodded. "A lot. A test has to be done in order to see if you're at risk for poisoning." He looked at his father, "Father, I want this kid, as a TURK and as my personal body guard. I know this is out of the ordinary, however, I know that we could trust this young man, if given the opportunity."

"Rufus," President Shinra responded, his anger completely depleted and his semi-calm demeanor returned. "You do realize that you are saying that you are no longer bothered by the TURKS?"

He nodded, "That would be thanks to this one right here."

This made Verdot smirk and Tseng, who had gotten up, raised an eyebrow. Legend let out a minor snort and Rude had smiled a rare smile. Gun had dropped her jaw and the rest of the TURKS let out a sigh of relief. Sephiroth simply stated a simple "I knew it" before turning back to the president.

President Shinra sighed, "I guess so. But listen to me well boy," his glare dark and cruel. "Should you ever try to tell me what to do again, and I'll make sure that you regret the day you were ever born. Got it?" Reno turned around and smiled before giving a two-fingered salute before turning his attention back to Rufus. It looked like old man Shinra was going to deal with more than just his son… after all; he just let a brat onto the TURKS with no exam or even training. Life at the Shinra Electrical Company was about to get exciting.


	4. Chapter 4: Shinra nightlife

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Please Review and enjoy!

_Chapter Four: Shinra Night Life_

"I would like to speak to my son privately," President Shinra stated calmly. "So if you would show Reno the responsibilities of the TURKS and where to find everything. I'll send for him when I am done with Rufus."

"Sir!" all the TURKS replied in unison. Sephiroth saluted and turned to leave, however he was stopped by the president stating, "I'll get your report later, Sephiroth." The Silver General saluted and followed the TURKS out of the room.

The group of TURKS had left the president's office with their new TURK in their ranks. Legend slapped a hand on Reno's shoulder stating, "You got a lot of nerve kid." Reno looked over his shoulder to see the older TURK and smiled faintly, "Truth be told, I thought I was gonna die in there yo." Tseng turned his head smiling, "With a good reason as well. No one who stands up to the president lives to see the next morning." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sephiroth was right behind them and said nothing as they walked over to their office. Before the group could enter the office, Sephiroth called over to Reno, "Come with me. I need to speak with you." Reno followed quietly wondering what the general wanted with him.

"Have a seat," he said as they entered the general's office. Reno took a look around with wide eyes. He never imagined the office to be so neat and organized. The furniture was made of oak wood and furnished to a polished finish. The carpet was burgundy with a type of Wutaian design. It was dark so the general had to turn on the lamp that was on his desk. Reno noticed the small burgundy leather couch that was next to the door and the sofa chairs in front of his desk, usually for guest. He motioned his hand for Reno to take a seat as the silver general took a seat in his chair. He leaned forward with his hands folded on his desk, mako green eyes staring at the young TURK.

"As you know," he began. "The vice president has appointed you to be his personal body guard; however, you will realize that he is not the person you think he is. He is much frailer than you can imagine and I think that it is safe to warn you while you still know little about him. I am telling you for your own good… leave the position and become a regular TURK. It'll save you a lot of pain."

"With all due respect, I know you're the general and all but, I think I can handle the position. After all, I was able to calm the vice president when we were in the chopper, giving all of us some form of peace," Reno replied rather calmly.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth replied with a raised brow. Reno nodded his head, "Yeah man, I got it under control. Don't sweat it yo."

At that moment a raven-haired teen walked in the room with a folder of paperwork. He had amethyst eyes that were enhanced with mako, giving them an erotic look to them. He was wearing a SOLDIER uniform and the shoulder marks gave the young TURK an idea of what this guy's rank was. He gave Reno a slight nod and saluted the general, "Sir, I'm glad to see you've returned to head quarters." Sephiroth raised a hand and had a rather annoyed look on his face. "Zachary," he began solemnly. "You know that between us there are little to no formalities. So stop trying to use them… besides, you sound like an idiot." The SOLDIER had a big smile on his face as he took a seat next to Reno. He looked at him and extended his hand.

"How the hell are ya? Name's Zachary Fair, but only my moms calls me Zachary. You can call me Zack. What's yours?"

It took a moment for Reno to recover from his approach. He was so cheerful that it made Reno feel normal. Perfectly normal inside of the dark and gloomy Shinra cooperation. He shook Zack's hand and smiled back. "Name's Reno yo. I'm doin' all right though. How about you?"

"Great!" Zack exclaimed. _'There is no way in hell that this guy is in SOLDIER. He's way too cheerful. Even I know better than that. What's his deal?' _Reno thought to himself.

"Reno," Sephiroth began. "Is it shocking to see a SOLDIER with so much energy?" Reno found himself staring at the SOLDIER but nodding his head blankly. "That's understandable," he continued. "However, like you, Zack has exceptional skills as a SOLDIER. He's only seventeen and he is a lieutenant in the SOLDIER 1st Class division unit 1. That means that his unit works with me constantly and that Zack is the second in command to his unit. He helps me pick out potential SOLDIERS and he helps me by training certain cadets in the academy that either display the most potential or have problems adapting to the academy."

Reno felt his jaw drop. Reno thought to himself, _'This babe has that much power already? I just got here and I am already intimidated by him.' _Zack noticed the look of intimidation and smiled, "Don't worry; I think that you are going to do fine as a TURK. After all, I can tell just by looking at you. Hey, maybe you can go out with me and a couple of pals after I get out. What'dya say?"

Reno blinked before replying, "I'm not sure yo. My life isn't really mines anymore. So I'd have to check on what my boss wants."

"Well stop by my office if you can ok? I'm out at nine," Zack replied haughtily. He wanted to know what the kid was like so he had to try and hang out with him. However, before he could continue, Reno stood up and turned to leave. "I have to get settled into my role as a TURK. Maybe I'll see ya later yo. If not, check ya later." He gave them the two-fingered salute and left the room.

Back in the TURKS lounge…

"So what if he is fifteen," Gun began coldly. "He's just a brat. I know that he would have never gotten away with that if he was someone else. You ask me, he needs to be taught manners."

Verdot sat in one of the chairs staring at the female TURK, rubbing his head in a circular motion. She was giving him a headache and everyone knew that it was odd that President Shinra allowed Reno to be a TURK.

"Gun…" Rude began but decided against it.

"Now, now," Katana began cheerfully. "He's really cute and he reminds me of puppy. Maybe he won't be a handful like you think he will be."

"Still…" Gun continued.

"Enough!" Reno yelled as he walked into the room. He knew that they were talking about him so he didn't have to go through what was the scenario.

"Reno, the president has sent for you," Verdot calmly stated.

Reno saluted and replied, "Gotcha. I don't get this place; crawl into one hole and into another… I might kill somebody if this shit keeps up." He slammed the door on his way out.

"See? He's got an attitude problem," Gun stated coolly.

President Shinra's Office…

"Reno's staying with me," Rufus finished as Reno walked in.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked calmly. "Cause I can leave if you want me to." He turned to leave when Rufus stopped him.

"No," he began. "It's fine. We were done."

"Fine…" Arcadian breathed harshly. "I'll talk to you again."

Shinar Manor - 20 minutes later-

"Yo bossman," Reno began. "I get the feeling that you don't want to be alone at all. I mean, why else would you tell me to stay here with you for the night?"

"I would tell you this because you are going to be the one and only person who stays here and will learn of my darkest secrets," Rufus replied calmly. He was desperately trying not to break in front of Reno. He was known for having a cold and harsh outside. It had been that way every since his girlfriend dumped him after his refusal to tell her where he had gotten all the bruises and broken ribs from a fight with his father. He vowed that no one would know his weakness…ever.

"Hello?" Reno was waving his hand in front of Rufus due to the space out he went through. Rufus blinked before smiling to Reno. "It's nothing," he began. "I was just doing some thinking, that's all. Sorry if I freaked you out." Reno shook his head. He knew that the vice president had a lot on his mind but he really wasn't going to ask the man without worrying what the consequences would be so he remained quiet.

"Come on, I'll give you the go around," Rufus stated as he began walking through the foyer and into the main hallway that had a golden staircase. Well it wasn't all gold. (A/N: That would be way too extreme and I personally can't see that possible.) Reno looked at the maple railing that had marble steps to it. The top of the railing was painted gold to match the golden leaves that were wrapped around the rail like a vine to a tree or building. Looking around he noticed the glass chandelier hanging above the center of the room. He saw a portrait of a young woman with what looked like a young version of the vice president at the top of the staircase. She had pale skin and the same blue eyes as Rufus but her eyes had a gentleness to them that made them nice to look at. She had chestnut brown hair rather than the golden color that Rufus and his father had.

"My mother," Rufus said quietly. "The only woman in all of Gaia that ever had that bastard's respect. He used to be a gentle person according to Alexander, the family caretaker, but after my birth she died. I've been the center of his abuse since the age of three. I've never once done anything to make him happy or even praise me." Reno looked at him in shock, '_Abused? So young? But what the hell would possess a man to abuse his very own son? Let alone his only heir?'_

"I have the same blue eyes that she had," Rufus stated solemnly, as if to answer Reno's thoughts. "When I was younger, they used to shine the same way hers did. The old man hated that so…"

"He abused you to take the shine out of those blue jewels." Reno replied. Rufus nodded slightly. "I see," Reno began. He really didn't know what to say to this young prince as he saw him. He was the sole heir to the Shinra company and Reno had to help him. Arcadian Shinra wouldn't control him any more. "Don't worry yo. I'll take care of ya. However," he began. "You'll have to let me deal with old man. In every aspect, to protect those angelic jewels. Ok?" Looking from the portrait Rufus smiled again with tears forming in his eyes. He was safe. This TURK was his savior, a guardian angel… someone who would free him from Arcadian's grip. "Thank you," he whispered gently.

"Don't mention it man," Reno replied. "So shall we hit the hay?" Rufus looked up, "No, tonight is on me. Come on!" he said as he raced to the door. "I'll show ya Shinra nightlife."

"Sounds good boss man," Reno replied walking behind him. "Then let's get this party started."

Zack sat at the table drinking his bottle of beer in mild content, it was the first night in a while that he could actually sit back and relax. He had been pulling a lot of all-nighters working with academy trainers and training soon-to-be SOLDIERs so he rarely got out. Besides, after meeting a certain redheaded beauty, he was hoping that he would drop by his office before he left but to his dismay, the little angel didn't show. So Zack, decided to head out with some friends to the nearby club and have a decent night out.

He was surprised to see several of the TURKS at the club enjoying themselves and just being normal. It was hard to believe that any of those hard asses actually knew how to relax but there they were relaxing, laughing, and being about as normal as anyone could be.

"Guess the Shinra hit men can live like the rest of us," he stated to himself.

"Well, not all of them are that bad," replied a voice behind him.

Zack turned around to see the silver general himself with a mock look of hurt. Zack was about to stand when he stopped at the general's wave. "Remember, I'm not on base and neither are you. We are merely friends outside of our work environment." Zack nodded in response, "Yeah, your right Seph."

"So," Sephiroth began. "The little TURK that has your attention is the personal body guard to Vice President Shinra. I wouldn't become involved with him if I were you." He placed an order for a drink before he continued. "Besides, he's too young for you." Zack smirked, "This is coming from the man who sleeps with guys almost fifteen years younger than them. Real smart advice."

"I mean it," he replied. "I personally think that he's in love with Rufus." Zack looked at him intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

"I told him that it's difficult to be with him and that he should just be a regular TURK. He responded confidently that he could handle the job." Zack smirked, "Nice to know he's got balls to handle a job."

Rufus and Reno came to Rhapsody, the hippest and biggest club in all of Midgar. Everyone came to this club. It had cheap alcohol, there was no checking for ID and anybody who was anybody came here. From Shinra's executives all the way down to the grunt soldiers in SOLDIER.

Reno was wearing his uniform, fitted to his body and wearing it with the top open and his buttons undone on the top and Rufus wore a black turtleneck with his cargo white pants. They were heading to a nearby table when someone grabbed Reno's wrist. He turned to see Zack with General Sephiroth and another person, a young guy with blonde hair.

"Hey pretty boy," Zack stated happily. "Thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Yeah," Reno replied. "Well, my boss wanted to go out so here I am."

Rufus walked up to them and smiled calmly. Zack noticed the vice president and felt his jaw drop. Rufus never smiled to anyone, not even the little kids that were happy as hell to meet him. Yet, here he was smiling at them as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"This is a surprise," Sephiroth stated, taking a sip of his beer. "Who would have thought in a million years that Rufus Shinra would ever come to a club that didn't fit his standards? I must say that if I had a camera, this would be where I take the picture so that it would last longer."

"Very funny general, however, this might become a common thing soon so don't worry," Rufus replied jokingly.

'_He even tells jokes?'_ Zack thought to himself.

"Relax, Zack," Reno interrupted. "The boss man is human too you know. It would only be natural that he goes out like the rest of us. He's not a robot."

Zack nodded in response, "You're right." He took another sip of his beer before signaling the bar tender for another round. He turned his attention back to Rufus. "So, you smile and joke around, can we say that this change in you is due to the newest TURK? Vice president?"

"I guess so," he responded.

They both took a seat and continued to chat until they got drunk off their asses, except Sephiroth. They began laughing at everything that was said until they heard the Numa song. They got up and stumbled to the dance floor and let their bodies sway to the melody, laughing and joking the whole time. It was two-thirty in the morning when they realized that they had work in the morning. They walked to the company; well Sephiroth had dragged Zack cause he passed out a while ago. Reno was helping a stumbling Rufus who was unconvincingly saying he wasn't drunk.

When they got to the main building, Sephiroth and Cloud, the blonde whose name they had come to learn after Zack calling him so much to dance, walked off to the SOLDIER dorms while Reno began to take Rufus to one of the company limos. He almost got to one when Rufus remembered something.

"I…for…get to…hic…give Reno…. hic…his new…glaciers…" Rufus slurred out. Reno looked at him before replying; "You can give it to me in the morning." Rufus shook his head violently, "Nooo…." Reno stopped walking to sit him down on the stairs of the main building, "I can wait till tomorrow boss. My main priority is to get you back to your place and put you to bed, you have to work tomorrow." Once again he shook his head, "Nooo… I donut… have to… work… in za morning… is my… day off… Rweno… we gotta… get the glaciers…hic…"

"What glaciers?" Reno questioned. "Glaciers…" Rufus whined. Reno shook his head, "Ok, we'll go get the glaciers. Where are they?" "In my job…hic…"

Reno rolled his eyes before helping the vice president get up and escorted him into the building.


	5. Chapter 5: Reno's New Issues

_**Chapter Five: Reno's New Issue**_

'_What the hell could be so important to him that he would come back to the main building to give me?' _Reno thought to himself. He stood at the door to the vice president's office, watching him rummage his desk looking for glaciers. "Found… it… Rweno…" Rufus smiled lazily as he handed a case to him. Reno took it and opened it to see a brand new pair of sunglasses that resembled his goggles. He looked at Rufus who seemed satisfied with giving him the glasses before stating he was ready to go home. Reno removed the goggles and put the glasses on, "Thanks boss man, but this could have waited till you were sober."

"What…eva Rweno…" Rufus replied sarcastically.

"Hey boss, you ready for bed yet?" He felt like a mother, watching after a child. He made a mental note not to let Rufus drink so much ever again. He wasn't going to baby-sit the Shinra heir if he was going to be drunk. It was like being with a child.

"Rweno…" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," he replied calmly.

"Will… you say… here with…me…"?

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah…"

Reno looked at the door before replying, "I'll stay on the couch. Nothing is going to happen to you." The door opened slightly and Reno fell back into the room. He looked up to see Rufus in baby blue night pants with his top unbuttoned. '_Nice figure for someone as young as me'_ he mentally noted. He got up before Rufus could tell him anything.

"Get some sleep," Reno stated calmly. "I'm not going anywhere." He began to walk away when he felt Rufus pull on his wrist, "No… stay." Reno turned around to see Rufus about to cry. '_I can't mean that much to him. Why the hell is he so insistent on me staying with him? I know that I am his body guard but he's behaving like a child.'_ He sighed before removing his jacket and closing the door, Rufus still clinging to his wrist. "What is it?" Reno asked.

His response was Rufus' lips pressed against his. '_Definitely wasn't expecting this,'_ he thought as he broke the kiss between them. Rufus looked at him shyly. '_He's not thinking what I think he's thinking is he?'_ Reno was once again pulled from his thoughts when he felt his wrist being pulled on. He followed the pull and landed on the young vice president. "Whoa!" Reno blurted out. He was about to continue when Rufus put his finger on his lips to silence him. "It'll be our little secret," Rufus whispered into his ear. Reno felt himself nodding to this and almost let out a moan when Rufus bit his ear.

'_Playful, isn't he?' _Reno thought to himself. _'Well, I better show him just as much affection.'_ He buried his head in Rufus' neck, nibbling the blonde tenderly. Rufus let out a moan as Reno trailed down, nibbling and sucking his neck here and there. '_He's sensitive on his neck,'_ Reno mused. He felt Rufus' hands work their way to the buttons on his shirt while Reno continued his movements.

"Reno…" Rufus whispered. Reno stopped and looked at him. For a minute crystal blue eyes stared into turquoise green. He knew what the vice president wanted. The only question was if Reno could give the Shinra heir what his eyes told him. Could he satisfy the lust in Rufus' eyes? "I'll be gentle," Reno whispered into the blonde's ear making him moan louder than before.

He went back to work on the boy's neck while the other began undoing the buttons on his uniform. He slid it off letting his hands wander before starting for the red head's pants. He stopped when he felt Reno grind his hips into his making him gasp out in pleasure. "Relax," Reno stated. Rufus nodded as he felt the shirt being removed and a hand between his legs. He felt himself getting hard as Reno slid his hand up to his groin before giving it a good squeeze, making him buck his hips up into the Turk's hand. Satisfied with the response he got from the vice president, he did it again only harder, causing the blonde to grab his shoulders and moan.

Reno let go of the blonde beauty before moving his hand up to his pants. Pulling gently on the string, he undid the vice president's pants and slid them off revealing the black boxers underneath. Rufus pulled Reno in and pushed him onto the bed. Reno moaned as Rufus straddled his erection, losing himself in the sensations he was feeling. Rufus had sucked and bit on a part of his neck, making it bruise. "Now," he began. "You belong to me." Reno nodded as he began to trail kisses down to his body, moaning loudly as Rufus sucked on his nipple, teasing the other at the same time while grinding his hips into Reno's erection. '_I'm gonna go nuts if he keeps this up. We haven't even started fucking and he's managed to make me so hard that I think I'm gonna cum if he doesn't stop doing this.'_

He was brought back to the moment when he felt Rufus' tongue slide down his belly and his pants being pulled down. He gasped loudly when Rufus had nipped his hipbone. The blonde had done it again making the red head whisper his name. He came back up and kissed Reno holding his wrist down to the bed. _'So he wants to get aggressive?'_ Reno moaned as Rufus worked his tongue into his mouth and ground into the younger boy's erection harder than before. They broke the kiss and Reno flipped Rufus onto his back, removing the boxers and spreading his legs. "You're… one hell…of a … test on…my…patience," Reno stated. Rufus blushed before wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, "I need you." Reno blushed before kissing the blonde fiercely. He pulled apart gasping.

"It's gonna hurt…I… need lube," Reno stammered. "Drawer on the right," Rufus moaned. Reno got up and searched in the drawer. Finding it he jumped back into bed with the blonde and kissed him tenderly. "Reno…" the vice president stated, his voice laced with pleasure. "Hurry…" Reno chuckled before taking some of the lube and oiling his fingers. He went down for a kiss and slid in the first finger causing Rufus to moan loudly, breaking their kiss. "Easy, beautiful," Reno whispered. He slid in a second finger while placing butterfly kisses on blonde's neck. Rufus felt the tears roll down his face but he didn't want to stop. "One…more…Reno," he stated between the sobs. Reno nodded and added a third finger making the blonde scream in pleasure. Reno knew the boy was ready so he pulled out his fingers and oiled his cock before positioning himself above the boy. He placed is hands on both sides of his head before looking at him. "Ready?" The blonde nodded.

'_I seriously can't believe I'm about to fuck the vice president,'_ he thought. With that he thrust into the blonde below him making him scream. He gave the blonde a minute to adjust to the feeling before thrusting his hips upward. "Move," Rufus said. With a grunt, Reno pulled out and thrust back in, not too hard and not too fast. He would save those for the end. Rufus moaned as Reno began to thrust in and out. "Reno," he moaned. "Harder…" Reno complied with the request and pulled out further and thrust back in. He moaned as he felt Rufus' nails dig into his shoulders. Soon the vice president was moaning louder and louder, he knew he was coming to his climax but he didn't want to cum without Reno. "Faster…" Reno quickened his pace causing the boy under him to grip him harder and scream. He felt his climax and judging by Rufus' desperate cries and the sporadic bucks to meet Reno's thrust, he knew Rufus was near as well. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and began to give it to him mercilessly causing the boy to scream louder and louder. Rufus noticed that the Turk was moving the bed but he said nothing as he felt himself cum as Reno grabbed his erection. "RENO!" His body had stiffened and he felt himself empty into Reno's hand and onto their bodies.

Reno moaned as he heard his lover scream his name while gripping his arms so hard that he started to bleed. He thrust into Rufus a couple more times before moaning Rufus' name and spilling himself into the young vice president. Rufus moaned as he felt the cum on his legs and in him. Reno collapsed on top of him panting heavily. Rufus was rubbing his back in a circular motion panting just as heavily. "I'm…too heavy…" Reno managed to say. Rufus shook his head, "You're…not." Reno pulled out and laid on top of the blonde's shoulder before pulling a blanket over the two of them.

"I can't believe I did this," Reno stated calmly.

"It's our secret, babe," Rufus replied quietly.

They began to dose off after looking at the time, which read, five am.

'_How the hell am I gonna work for him if we just finished doing this?'_ Reno thought to himself. It was at that moment he realized he had fallen for the blonde prince of Shinra.


	6. Chapter 6: And After that

_**Chapter 6: And After that....**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. If I did, then I'd be rich like Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. However I don't so I can be super happy as a fan of a legendary series. **_

_**Author's Note:**__** Hiya folks! *bows 40,000 times* I am so sorry it took so long to update a new chapter. Between the computer having to be reset to factory settings and losing the first chapters totally made me want to cry. literally. But on the plus side I started to write out the next chapter by hand otherwise I would have cried again. I apologies if it is short and not very eventful. *bows again* Please remember to review the chapter at the end. It lets me know that people are reading. And Thanks a Billion to everyone that has added the story to their favorites/ subscription lists; it means a whole lot to me! ^_^**_

_**Chapter 6: And After that....**_

**Flashback**

_" You're completely useless. Why in the hell would accept him into the TURKS? He has no respect for anyone or anything," President Shinra began. "I don't have a use for someone that can't listen. Or maybe you need yet another lesson in that department?"_

_The meaty man made his way around the oval desk and to the young vice president. He sneered, "Have you been avoiding me on purpose, boy?" Rufus had stiffened, frozen by the endless possibilites of torture that awaited him and all for avoiding his father. The anxiety began to kick in when he noticed that there was no one there to save him from his father's dark wrath. Arcadin had began to raise his hand to strike the teen vice president when the door to the office had opened. Rufus' eyes widened at the person standing in the doorway._

"_Sorry. Are you guys still busy talking? I'll come back if you need me to."_

"_No, we're finished here." Rufus calmly stated. He headed towards the door, looking at the newest TURK with a weary eye however, the redhead was completely oblivious of the look._

"_I'm not done with you boy." Arcadin whispered as the pair had left the room. He was not going to allow some rat from the slums to change the order that he created when he built Shinra or have his son thinking that he was safe from his wrath._

**Flashback End**

"Hello?"

Rufus was snapped out of his thoughts by the newest member of the TURKS, Reno. The same TURK that let him go out and get drunk off his ass last night. The same TURK that he had sex with because he was so drunk off his ass that he let his inner desire become a known fact between them. The exact newbie that was currently help him nurse a hangover and serving him a rather large breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast with a choice of butter or jam, and a choice of coffee or herbal tea. He very cautiously eyed his hands, did he get married too? Seeing no wedding band on his hand he looked up at the young man, gaping at the motherly/ wifely attention he was getting.

"Reno," he began very calmly.

"Are you gonna ask me about last night?" Reno interrupted quickly.

"No. Not really," he responded.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You don't want it?" A questioning look.

"No, I'm grateful, but why?"

A smile, "I thought you people enjoyed a morning meal."

"I do but is there a reason why?"

Reno looked at Rufus. His eyes hiding a hidden emotion that the young man clearly didn't want to share at the moment. He smiled at Rufus, the look gone as quickly as it came.

"I take my job pretty seriously, even if I do act like an idiot. At the end of the day, I didn't really tell you to stop drinking so I feel responsible and at the same time, I am a TURK now, I would rather do my job than wait for you to come in."

"Oh," Rufus stated. He quietly ate his breakfast, slightly amused by Reno's caring behavior, even if he tried to make it seem like it was just work.

'_Whew, that was close.' Reno thought to himself. 'He almost caught me, glad I thought about what to say to him this morning while he was sleeping…' _He really didn't want to explain to his new boss that he was in love with him after sleeping with him or drinking. The vice president would think he was just under the influence.

'_But now he thinks that I only care because I'm paid to be his bodyguard. Yet when you think about it, TURKS aren't very nice, or care personally about their bosses. So this makes me the rare exception, right?'_ Reno mused to himself. The two simply ate their meals in almost absolute silence, however, it was a content one.

**Shin-ra Office: Sephiroth's Office**

"Seph~!" Zack groaned loudly as he sat in the leather chair. He was trying to nurse a hangover, but was failing miserably. The silver haired general briefly looked up at his young friend, Zack was being rather immature. While it was true that the Mako injections that SOLDIER received, diluted alcohol, Zack was the only SOLDIER in the program that was completely immune to this. In all of SOLDIER history, Zack was the only one who passed out, got drunk or dealt with hangovers due to alcohol. To this day, Sephiroth has to make sure that Zack never gets left alone long enough for Hojo to try dissecting him. _'Why is he so much trouble to look after?'_ Sephiroth wondered to himself. He looked up to see Zack focused on him and several papers.

"What is it Zack?"

"I'm just wondering about the baby TURK." Zack said half asleep.

"He's the vice president's TURK."

"That's the thing. The VP never showed us anything remotely human before. So why now?"

"Apparently," Sephiroth inhaled deeply. "The kid is able to sense the hidden fear that Rufus feels whenever he is around Arcadin."

The air around the two men immediately tensed. Mostly all of the higher ups knew that from an early age, Rufus was constantly abused by his father yet no one did anything about it due to the fact that Arcadin would end their lives. Sephiroth was the only one that could do something however both Lazard and Rufus begged him not to. So he quietly complied and continued to act as though nothing was wrong. He finished musing to see Zack shaking slightly.

"For how long?" Zack asked silently.

"Since his mother died when he was little."

"I meant you knowing." He gave the general a normal glare.

"For about five years now."

"What?" A mako infused glare this time.

'_Interesting to see.'_ Serphiroth thought. "Zackary."

"Save it! You're supposed to be a great hero. Why haven't you done anything about this?" Zack said in a firm tone that left no room to argue even for the general.

"Because both Director Lazard and the Vice President have requested that I not do anything stupid. As the only man that the president fears, they do not want me to make any moves…. Just yet."

"Seph. I-I…"

"Yes, I'll let you help when the time is right."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, however, remain oblivious to the facts around Rufus. Lazard said that he's always been off around people you know. So try to keep the normal relationship you've built. But please Zack, remember, he'll be the president when Arcadin is gone but we need to help build up his confidence levels. So try to be positive with him. Okay?"

Zack jumped out of the chair and saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Good then begin the daily duties for the cadet SOLDIER trainees. And since I am in a good mood, let them practice in one of the SOLDIER gyms." Sephiroth said with a sly grin.

"Roger that."

"Oh and Zack?"

"Yes?"

"Send Genesis to my office and stop being so formal with me."

"Fine, fine. Why are you so crabby about that anyways?"

"Because you, Angeal, and Genesis are my friends. Why bother with the formalities when you ignore them 50% of the time?"

"Good point," he replied cheekily. With that, the young SOLDIER hurried out of the room.

"Hm, guess he got over that hangover," Sephiroth joked.

**Cadet Gym**

"So Strife, we all saw you hanging out with some of the elite members of Shin-ra last night."

"…"

"So are you fucking one of them? It's the only explanation as to why the elite officers and even the vice president would pay attention to a reject like you."

"…"

"What? Not talking to us?"

"…"

"Talk back to me you bitch!"

Before the kid could lay a and on him, someone grabbed his wrist. The cadet turned around to see none other than Genesis, the Lt. General of SOLDIER and one of Sephiroth's most trusted friends.

"We talk to him because cadet Strife has promise and reminds us all of Instructor Zack when he was in his cadet days. Bare in mind that bullying is not tolerated. Now run three miles to blow some steam. NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you alright Cloud?"

"I really wish you'd all stop saving me. It makes things harder for me. And besides, I'm not all that promising."

"Riiight… and Zack puts actual effort into his job. Stop lying to yourself."

With that, the auburn haired general walked away.

**Outside Cadet Gym**

"Nice work, Gen."

"Zack?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing lolli-gaging out here?"

"I was watching you."

"I see. So what do you want now?"

"General wants to see you."

"Fine. Get to work with the cadets."

"Riiiight."


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Nation

**Chapter 7: Dark Nation**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. If I did, then I'd be rich like Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. However I don't so I can be super happy as a fan of a legendary series.**

_**Author's Note: **__ Oh my God! It's been like over 2-6 months since I put a new chapter up here, and that's even if you count my really pointless note from the authoress. Good grief I am a terrible writer. -_- But let's see on the plus side, I can make it up by writing the rest of the story. A million thank yous to those who subscribed, added the story to alerts, favorites and those who commented. __**( Medilia, LiliumDupree, Vietta, bettina1959, Kaarina Helvete, ViviMouse, everfaraway, Mirokou, simply anonymous, yesy92, blueravenchick and Namantos) **__Now time to move on to the actual story._

_**PLEASE REMEMEBER TO REVIEW! .**_

"So has anyone seen the baby TURK?" Legend asked, holding a glass of coffee.

"Nah, seems like he is already skipping work. I told you that he was no good." Gun replied sarcastically.

"_Who are you calling no good?"_

They all turned around to see Reno in the doorway, dressed the same way he was yesterday only sunglasses replaced the goggles he wore the day before. Additionally, there were two band-aids, one under each eye. Standing right behind him was the vice president, a coffee in his left hand and the morning news in his right.

"Morning TURKS," he stated in an ice cold voice. His eyes were just as icy looking as his voice sounded. Every TURK in the room stood up and bowed towards the young Shinra. "Good morning Vice President Shinra."

"And if any of you must know, which isn't anyone's business except the captain's," he glared at Gun. "Reno was late due to running errands for me. Any questions or comments?" He looked around the room, his eyes daring them to speak, however no one spoke. He grinned darkly, "I thought as much. Now get to work, Reno, you know the itinerary for the day, be on time." Reno nodded and walked over to Verdot and began conversating while Rufus walked off to his office across the hall.

**Cadet Gym**

"Alright everyone into formation, Instructor Zack is here," called Brandon, the leader of the cadet unit. Everyone quickly formed a formation standing at full attention waiting to go through roll call for the day. However, Zack grinned, "At ease guys. Today we have special permission to use the SOLDIER gym for training today." Everyone murmured amongst themselves, knowing that cadets couldn't enter SOLDIER gyms unless they had permission to be in there or was on cleaning duty. "Now," Zack continued, silencing the group's murmurs. "Since we are going to the SOLDIER gym the early morning exercise is going to be 4 laps around the SOLDIER gym building and when we get into the gym, we are doing some sword drills. Today I'll give ya a taste of SOLDIER training."

He smiled at them, a hint of mischief in his eyes. He looked at Brandon, "Get them stretched and ready to run in 5 minutes." Brandon saluted him then faced the group, "Get into two squads and make it so we can do our regular warm-ups. Make it quick! He said 5 minutes, I won't hear the 'oh my leg is cramping' excuse."

Zack leaned against the nearby wall, "At least today will be interesting."

**Sephiroth's Office**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sephiroth looked up from his morning paperwork knowing who was at the door. "Enter."

Genesis walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Puppy boy says you wanted to see me?" Seph smiled at the nickname given to Zack by Angeal. "Yes I need you to go to a meeting for me. I got a new assignment recently that has me needing to take off again so the meeting is going to have to be attended by you. I know you hate stuffy meetings but on the plus side Lazard and Rufus are going to be there. It's supposed to be some budget stuff and SOLDIER promotional things. Apparently, the SOLDIER ball is coming up in a few months and the planning has already begun. As the second in command after me, I need you to do this." He looked at Genesis who stood silent the entire time.

'_Are you kidding me? He calls me all the way up here to tell me I need to sit through some boring ass meeting that doesn't have anything to do with me? What the hell do I look like a secretary or even ZACK? I really should just tell him what I think about it since he seems to think I am some little lackey of Shinra and not a general like him. Stuck up bastard….' _Genesis was lost in thought while Sephiroth sat patiently waiting for a response.

"You just thought I was a stuck up bastard and that I don't treat you like the general you are. And you indirectly compared yourself to a lackey and Zack at the same time. You don't want to sit in some boring meeting that apparently has nothing to do with you. So instead you were going to give me a piece of your mind in hopes that I don't have you sit in the meeting."

Genesis' jaw dropped. _'Can he read minds?'_ Sephiroth removed his glasses and started laughing. "Genesis," he needed to take a breath. "You have a very easy to read expression when you are stuck doing something you don't want to. I've told you for a while now to stop being so damn easy to read in facial expressions when annoyed and or irritated."

"Of course." _'That explains why he knew what I was thinking.' _"Seph, if you know how I feel then you know what I am going to say."

Sephiroth smiled, "Take my mission. It's to Kalm because the mining in the mines seems to have come to a hault recently. We have been receiving complaints of workers getting injured and cave ins happening whenever new tunnels have been carved. I want you to find out what is going on with the town. How's that for not sitting in a meeting?"

"Thanks Seph, when do you want me to leave?"

"Thursday night since you will need to see the mines Friday because most of the activity happens during the weekends."

"I got it. I'll prepare for my mission immediately."

"Good then."

**Rufus' office (Time 1:30 pm)**

Rufus sat in his office going over the final notes of the meeting that was supposed to take place at three that afternoon. He wanted to make sure that his secretary covered all the points he wrote out. He hated having to read his handwriting so he made his secretary write all his memos, notes for meetings, and letters. He was so lost in reviewing that he missed Reno stepping into his office with a small bag of lunch, a Frappe and a small cage.

"Hey."

"….."

"Oi."

"…"

"Um, hello?"

"What? And you're late." Rufus looked up from his notes to glare at the red-head. "You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, so I could get up and get out of the office to eat some damn lunch. Want to explain why you didn't show up on time when I told you to keep to the schedule and not be late this morning?" He was glaring at Reno from across the room.

"Well," Reno began. "I was going to be here on time but then I remembered something about your house and you as a person. Whenever I am not around, you are very devoid of human emotion, well you only have anger and what seems like some serious rage. Then when you stand before your dad, you are like a frightened child. So why not try to bring out some more of your human emotions that you only show around me or when drunk."

Rufus' right eyebrow rose in slight curiosity. "So you're solution?"

"Is in this cage." He placed the small cage on the desk. "Open it."

Rufus glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do."

Reno returned the glare. "Open it boss man."

"Reno…"

"Trust me."

Rufus opened the cage to hear what sounded like a small meow. He looked inside and saw a small baby Black Panther. He pulled it out to get a better look at it or rather, her. He noticed the emerald green eyes kinda like Reno. Also, she wore a red collar with studded diamonds in it.

Rufus smiled. "What is her name?"

"She doesn't have one. I left that to you, Rufus."

"I guess I'll name her…"

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Reno, this is embarrassing." Rufus was blushing.

"Tell me I won't laugh."

"Dark Nation."

" A good name."

Rufus smiled, "Thanks. But why did you really get her?"

"To protect you whenever I can't."


	8. Chapter 8: Allergies and Bitter Feelings

**Chapter 8 Allergies and Bitter Feelings**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. If I did then I would be loaded like Square Enix and popular like Tetsuya Nomura. But since I can't draw to save my ass, I cannot own these characters. The only thing that I own is the plot. So I can be happy as a fan and nothing more**_**.**_

_**Author's Note:**_** God damnit! I did it again, I spent longer than a month away from the story and now we are nearing yet another six month interval of not updating. *Retrieves torture machine* So who's first to torture this idiot author? *Looks around hoping for mercy* Well for those that have been ever so patient waiting for me to update this, thank you and for those that reviewed… I LOVE YOU! ^_^ Those that favorite this story or are following it, thanks a ton. It says a lot that those who are reading this are still willing to read it even though I tend to be an idiot with the whole updating process. Remember not the brightest bulb in the shed. Haha, oh well, on with the story.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE A TINY BIT FASTER!**

"_To protect you whenever I can't"_

The words that Reno had said before he started eating lunch had been reeling in his head over and over for the rest of the afternoon. His meeting was only ten minutes away yet he was still in his office calmly stroking Dark Nation's fur, the panther purring in his lap happily. He didn't want to take her home but he didn't want to leave her side either. He was so happy to have such an adorable pet. He looked over the last of his notes and decided that he wasn't going to be late for the meeting. Rising from his seat, he held the little kitten in his hands while grabbing the notes, sliding them under his arm and heading for the door. As he stepped out of the office, Reno was stepping out at the same time, a smile gracing his face. They met in the middle of the hallway and made their way to the elevator.

"Someone is fond of the cat," Reno said playfully.

"I don't want to leave her behind."

"Hun, would that be you being paternal on me?" Reno joked.

"Yes, it is. I want her to grow up strong but knowing she is loved," Rufus responded calmly and almost quietly.

The two stood in a comfortable silence. The elevator doors opened revealing Sephiroth, Lazard, and Zack standing there discussing SOLDIER promotions. The two young men stepped inside, trying not to say anything about the conversation between the three men. When the doors closed behind them was when things took a turn. Lazard was the first to see who entered, Sephiroth had looked at them and Zack finally noticed when neither of them answered his questions.

"Vice president," Sephiroth stated smoothly.

"Sephiroth," Rufus responded. There was no need to be bitter towards Sephiroth or any of the other men in the elevator due to the fact that all of them knew the truth about his upbringing.

"Afternoon Rufus," Lazard stated politely, nodding his head curtly.

"Afternoon Lazard. Discussing SOLDIER business as usual?" Rufus said warmly.

"Unfortunately, it's almost time for the SOLDIER promotional ball so yes, I have to listen to recommendations and look at the results of the testing. I just want to get through this meeting."

"Same here," Rufus responded with a light tone that gave off the air of him wanting to laugh at the fact that they were to sit in some meeting over a promotional ball. It still made no sense as to why they had one every year but it seemed to humor his father, who found it amusing to put both Rufus and Sephiroth through the torture of formal occasions.

It remained quiet for about thirty seconds before Zack started to sneeze continuously. Rufus turned around to see Zack's eyes were red and he sounded rather congested, it was then that Rufus smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Zack," Rufus stated quietly. Sephiroth, Lazard and Reno looked at the blonde, trying to figure out why he had said he was sorry. Zack smiled warmly before responding, "It's okay. No one at Shinra was expected to know about my allergic reaction to cats. By the way, the little one is really cute. Boy or girl if you don't mind me asking." "It's a girl, her name is Dark Nation," he replied calmly. He felt sorry for Zack, he didn't want to cause any harm to the other but he was making him sneeze so much just because of his pet. "Zack," Rufus began but Zack putting up his left hand stopped him. "Relax, I always keep these on me for a reason, even if I stay indoors all day."

He had pulled out a small pouch and inside was four syringes full of a clear liquid. Reno smirked at the raven-haired man, "I get it now." Rufus and Lazard had turned to the red head. "What is it?" the blondes asked simultaneously.

"It's a type of anti-allergy medicine. They are used to help you clear up when you come across something that you are allergic to. It can be anything from pet dander or hair to something like coming across a certain food you are allergic to. I have them too, for when I come into contact with dogs and shrimp. It has saved my life a couple times. Looks like Zack has em because he's allergic to cats. So, is it a mild or severe allergy?" Zack smiled cheekily at Reno, "It's kinda moderate. I can be around cats but not too long other wise my sneezing starts. Any longer than a few minutes around cats and I am gonna start breaking out into hives. The longer I am around them, the worse I get, at least that it what mom learned when I was about three."

"Sephiroth, we should get off then," Lazard stated quickly. Rufus' eyes widened at the proposal by the SOLDIER director, however the silver-haired general had other plans. "We are only two more floors away from the top, he'll be alright. Won't you Zachary?" Sephiroth snickered slightly when he heard the growl from Zack. "He's right," Zack responded half-heartedly.

The group remained silent until the ding of the elevator and the door opening revealed Scarlet, Hojo, Palmer, and Verdot standing outside of the conference room with Genesis and Angeal. The five men stepped out of the elevator and remained quiet. Reno broke the very awkward silence, "Why you guys standing out here?" Scarlet glared at him coldly, she was not fond of the newest member of the TURKS. "We are standing out here because the president has yet to arrive. It's rude to be inside the conference room before him." Her voice was dripping with venom as her cold eyes bore into Reno. Said person felt his blood run cold before turning his attention to Rufus, giving a weak smile and praying for one in return. The blonde smiled back slightly, so that none of the other executives noticed.

The elevator dinged again to reveal Arcadian speaking on his cell phone with a secretary to his left writing as quickly as he was speaking. They stepped out and he simply closed the phone, ignoring the person still talking on it. He looked at the whole group before him, smiling sadistically before speaking, "Well? Get inside the conference room! The sooner we finish this the better! I have better things to do than waste it standing in a hallway." With that he walked through the crowd and entered the conference room. Reno took the moment to state his opinion, "Who pissed in his cereal?" Zack had to stifle a laugh while Lazard and Rufus chuckled quietly. Scarlet whipped her head to glare at Reno but a glare from Rufus stopped her from saying anything.

"Zack, you and Reno stay here," Sephiroth said before going inside.

"Roger," Zack responded.

"Bossman, you want me to follow the general's orders or go in with you?"

"It's okay Reno, Sephiroth has a reason why he wants you two stay behind. Keep alert. I would ask you to watch Dark Nation but I don't want Zack to die on us," Rufus stated in a cool tone that had an underlining humor to it.

"Okay then," Reno replied gleefully. "You're right by the way, killing Zack would give us some issues. If not with General Sephiroth then with his best friend, Angeal." Rufus smiled at this and went inside, leaving the youngest members of both Shinra groups alone. _'Please be strong in there Rufus,'_ Reno thought to himself and watching the doors close behind the blonde's back.

Reno stared at the door looking almost like a lost puppy without its owner. Zack couldn't help but smile at the expression in the turquoise colored eyes. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head side to side.

"Reno," Zack began calmly. "It'll be okay. Seph is in there you know."

"I know Zack," Reno responded quietly. "That doesn't change the fact that I am worried about him. We have only really been in each other's lives for a couple of days and I already feel that hopeless feeling of needing to protect him."

"I understand that feeling."

Reno turned to face the young SOLDIER. "How? You're one of the youngest SOLDIER members. How do you know what I am feeling?"

"You're not the only that wants to protect him," Zack responded, his voice barely above a whisper. Reno watched the young man with a slight interest, his hands were clenched in tight fists and his long bangs were covering his eyes.

"Am I supposed to believe that there are people here in this company that know what is going on with him and have done nothing about it?" Reno questioned, the tension between them was growing with each word the two spat out.

"It's not the fact that they are doing nothing about it, it's the fact that they are making sure that all necessary steps are being taken to ensure his safety in the long run."

"Zack, there is no way that I am going to accept that as a justifiable reason as to why no one has helped him, regardless of how you want to word it."

"Tell me Reno," Zack said coldly. "What do you know about protecting anyone? You're nothing more than a whelp. You're younger than me and you think you can tell me what it's like to want to protect someone? You're THE youngest!"

Reno was taken back by Zack's sudden outburst, stepping back when he noticed the color of Zack's eyes. _'Looks like the Mako infusion for SOLDIER was made into a reality. I guess we can thank Hojo for pushing that, even though dad was against it. Great…' _Reno thought to himself. "So tell me Zack, if I don't know anything then why is it I know failure equals death? Why do I know what happens to me if I fail? If a SOLDIER fails, they get reprimanded and then the second offence is demotion. Only if they betray Shinra would they be faced with death. I am a TURK, failure equals death. I will protect Rufus and my own pride. So do me a favor and don't insult me again."

He made his way to the elevator, completely ignoring Zack and not waiting for an answer either. "I'm going to the TURK office. I'll be back in ten minutes. Try and compose yourself before that Mako changes your eye color permanently." With that he entered the elevator, not giving Zack a second glance. _'I don't have much time. I better hurry before things get ugly. If Mako has this effect on a normal SOLDIER, I wonder what the rejected SOLDIER members deal with or even someone of Sephiroth's caliber. Time to do what I am best at.'_

**Whew! I finished the chapter! *does happy dance* Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story, sure it isn't always at its best but I try with the mixing writers block coming every time I deal with this story. The good news is that I will update every time a new chapter is finished, the bad news is I don't know when the next chapter will be. Please be patient with me as you have all been so far. Remember to review and if you guys want to see the story go in a certain direction with pairings or scenarios please mention them in your reviews. **


End file.
